Home
by rivergirl101
Summary: it has been years since Emma last saw her brothers, how would they react to her coming home
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 4 years since I last saw my brothers. See I was taken into foster care because my mum couldn't handle another kid. I missed my big brothers more then anything. When I turned sixteen I was the legal age and kicked out of one of my many foster homes. I had nowhere else to go. So I went to the one place where it all began. I arrived at the front door and started banging. All the memories were coming back to me. No answer. So I sat on the front step waiting. I was just about to start walking to who knows where till a car pulled up. A familiar face got out. I couldn't miss his tattoos especially his grenade on his neck. Heath I screamed. Emma what you doing here?. I couldn't help but drag him into one of the tightest hugs ever. Ahh it's a long story. Umm where's Brax and Casey I asked. I will tell you on the way there. So I got in the car and we drove off. We got out at some place called summer bay. So why the sudden return he asked me. I'm finally sixteen I can do what I want. Well Casey is at school and Brax is at the restaurant. He unlocked the new place they were living at. I put my stuff on the couch. Heath grappled his surfboard. I'm going to the beach if ya want to check it out. Cool. I watched Heath surf. He was the same surfer back then. But I could still surf better then him. When we got home Casey's school bag was on the couch. Heath called out to Casey and he came running. When he saw me we both just stood there. Casey and I were very close back then because we were only a year apart. He hugged me. Emm what are you doing here? I've been asking myself the same question I told him. Does Brax know you're here? I was afraid he would say that. I just looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. sorry I haven't uploaded sooner as I have been really busy with school work. hope you like this chapter**

Previous on Home,

_When we got home Casey's school bag was on the couch. Heath called out to Casey and he came running. When he saw me, we both just stood there. Casey and I were very close back then because we were only a year apart. He hugged me. "Emm what are you doing here?" "I've been asking myself the same question" I told him. "Does Brax know you're here?" I was afraid he would say that. I just looked at him. _

After a long disagreement I agreed to see Brax. I couldn't avoid him any longer. Heath took me to a restaurant called Angelo's. "Emma, if you need anything, I'll be at the beach with the boys" Heath said before walking towards the group of boys that looked just like him. "Thanks Heath but I think I can manage". As I walked up the stairs I wondered how Brax would react, we'll all I could do is try. As I walked in, I took a deep breath. "Were closed sorry" a familiar voice said. I just stood there. All I wanted to do was run as far away from here as I could but my legs wouldn't move. "ahh Brax I need to speak to you". He turned around and just looked at me for a bit. "Emma, what are you doing here". " I really think we need to talk" "well after I clean up here, we can talk at home". " no Brax I need to talk to you now "I said being the determined one I was. "fine take a seat" I took a seat and wondered how this would turn out. " Brax you know I didn't mean to blame you for everything back then, I now realised that you wanted the best for me". See the thing was I blamed Brax for sending me off to foster care. Mum couldn't look after me and neither could Brax. "I know that it was all in my best interest but back then I thought you didn't love me and wanted to break up the family. I know how wrong I was". I was staring to cry but trying to hold it back. All Brax could do is hug me. I was surprised how well Brax was taking it. "well after I'm done here, why don't we go for surf like old time. that is if you've still got it" Brax questioned. "Brax we both know that I can surf better than anyone" I laughed. It was true, ever since Brax taught me to surf, i was unstoppable in the water.

Brax point of view.

I was glad to have Emma back in my life. To be honest, I missed not having her around. She was a good kid but when she left, we weren't exactly on good terms. See Emma reckons I was trying to pull her apart from the family. Which I was only doing what was best for her. Anyway I went and sat next to Emma on the beach. "here's Casey's old board if you want it" I told her . "Thanks" she said. We both looked at the raging surf for a while before Emma said "we going to surf or just look at it all day". Typical of a Braxton wanting to go surfing all the time. "that's if you can handle it" I told her. "I'm a Braxton, pretty sure I was born to handle anything" she said. Emma got up and took of her shirt and shorts she was wearing revealing her blue bikinis. After a bit of surfing, we decided to head back to the house.

Emma point of view.

Surfing was a good distraction from everything. The drive back to the house was full of questions that I really couldn't answer. Brax opened the door and I quietly walked in. "just throw your bag on the coach" Brax said, going over to the fridge. "what something to eat" he asked. "nah I'm fine" I said. "it's good to have you back Em". I smiled at the fact Brax was being nice to me for once. Casey walked in followed by Heath. "as much as I love Em being here, where is she going to sleep" Heath asked. "I'll go to a caravan" I said. "nah, you can sleep in Casey's room". "but.." Casey said. I watched Brax give Casey a look that meant you have no choice and so he gave up. "my rooms this way" he said.

….

In the morning, I got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Brax was there and by the looks of it he had already been for morning surf. "how'd you sleep" he asked. "alright" I lied. I couldn't sleep. I heard Casey turning all night and Heath went out didn't come back home until late. Casey was rushing around trying to get ready for school. "Morning Emma, what you going to get up to today" Casey asked me. "Not sure, properly checking this place out but I have all week for that" I told him. I could tell Brax had something to admit. "well you've got school tomorrow" he said. "what" I said almost choking on my juice. "I enrolled you at summer bay high and you start tomorrow". I couldn't believe that I was already starting at school. I only just got here. "yay you will be at school with me" Casey said excitingly. "anyway I got to go, I don't want to be late for school" Casey said before rushing out of the door. I turned back to Brax. "what do we have planned then if this is my last day before school tomorrow" I asked him. "well I have to work but that doesn't mean you can't explore summer bay". "but you worked yesterday" I told him. I really wanted to spend some time with Brax. "what life you, ay. Anyway Heath will be around".

I walked from the house to the beach. I really wasn't in the mood for surfing today so I went into some place called the diner. I walked up to the counter. Two ladies were standing there. "Can I have a chocolate milkshake" I ordered. "sure honey" one lady said. "are you new to summer bay" the other lady said. "yea I just got here yesterday". "well I'm Irene and this is Leah". "I'm Emma by the way". I took a seat and was drinking my milkshake when Heath walked in. "hey Em" Heath said. "hey Heath". "the boys and I are headed to Wilsons if you're interested" Heath told me. I considered going but I really wanted to check this place out so I said "nah". "your lost" he laughed before walking away. I wanted to see what else was to do in Summer Bay. I headed outside the diner, overlooking the beach. I felt that summer bay was a new beginning for me. I was lost in my own thoughts when a voice from behind me said "the beach looks pretty cool from here" . "yea" I said turning around to see a boy around my age. "I'm Xavier by the way. Your Casey sister right" he said to me. "yea" I said. "Casey and I go to school together" he told me. "great". "so are you going to come to Summer bay high" he asked me. "yea well not yet. I start tomorrow" I told him dreading the fact that I had to go to school. "cool we might be in the same class". I noticed Casey standing outside the surf club. "I got to go to see my brother but nice meeting ya Xavier". I rushed over to Casey. "hey how was school". He laughed at me. "it's been alright, I see you meet Xavier" he said. "yea he's um interesting" I replied looking back at the blond boy watching the waves. "So what have you done on your last day of freedom" Casey asked me. "Met people at diner and then came here". I was glad to have some friends at my new school.

**what do you think of this chapter?**

**- how will Emma go at her new school**

**- does this mean Emma and Xavier are going to start a relationship**

**please review and stay tuned for more :) **


End file.
